Dark side of the moon
by diablo2012
Summary: What happens on the night of a full moon when your sent to do a 'test of courage? the main story line may have been "borrowed" from the guy who made "full moon" so no flames but the guy I "borrowed" the stroyline can flame me all he wants T for now M l8r
1. The dark side of the moon

Authors note: I Do Not own Kingdom hearts, Final Fantasy or any other game, besides this. and this is my first fanfic so please be nice.

All reviews welcome just no burning or scolding involved please? Thank you… OUCH!

The Dark Side of The Moon

In the world of Twilight Town, There were a set of friends running down the tram-line playing as they usually do on a Saturday night. But this time was different, they've had their share of fun, doing other fun activities but now, they have grown up, so they went out for a slight game of 'Test of Courage'

A Young Naturally Blonde and naturally spiked haired boy with sapphire blue eyes was staring at his friends in dismay. "You can't honestly make me do something like that?" questioned the short boy to his friends.

"Cheer up Roxas, it's just a quick leap into the forest at midnight, get a bottle of water from the pond and bring it back here" Said another boy with more lightly drawn back blonde hair. Roxas just gaped at The boy for a few seconds then slapped himself around the face before replying "I don't want to sound like a chicken but why do I have to go into the dangerous Woods in the middle of the night when you know full well, Hayner, what time of month it is and what is lurking in those god forsaken woods".

"If you don't want to do it and chicken out then you'll have to do what the bet implies; you be my slave for a week…" Hayner's voice trailed off at the thought of all the things that could be possible in the time he had Roxas his slave. Roxas looked over at his twin brother Sora and asked the slightly darker haired boy "please… I don't want to be eaten by scarlet tangos or Lurk Lizards or… Wolves."

Sora just replied in a singsong voice "you don't have to take long you know" seeing the dismay in his brothers eyes he said "Here take my Zero Gear Keyblade with you" summoning his massive over-sized key, shaped differently in the form of Zero Gear, and passed it over to Roxas.

"th-thanks Sora I could've used my own you know" He said his eyes filled with emotion summoning his oversized key just for him always touched him. "Yeah but yours doesn't have the awesomeness that fell Darkside does it?" cooed Sora.

"Well technically-"He was cut off by Olette shouting "Quit stalling and meet us all at the hole in the wall, Love that British TV show… anyways remember to be fully ready and be here at midnight."

And at that they went home hoping this would go the way each of them wanted it to end as.

X-Midnight-X

"ahh glad you didn't chicken out Roxas" Mocked Hayner seeing the boy in his casual clothes but with spaulders and the Keyblade in his fighting hand.

"Remember… rule n.1 only water from the pond will do, 2 don't get lost, 3 stay clear of the old mansion and 4 don't in any means come back in a body bag" joked Pence in the background.

Roxas turned his head in the direction of the hole looking up at the sky seeing the moon peep out like a shy child but going in again behind a cloud. _Hope this were-wolf thing isn't real_ he asked himself.

He'd seen all those movies like Harry Potter, Twilight and trapped in the Basement. He never liked watching 18's but Hayner would just tease him anyways. Steeling himself he made his way into the forest, on high alert for any sounds, unbeknownst to him that he had more than 30 pairs of eyes watching him in the darkness.

He reached the Pond which was a ways into the forest. he knelt down never taking his eyes from the scenery in case he had to whip out his borrowed blade. after several times of trial and error taking the obnoxiously small bottle cap off he eventually made progress and dipped the Evans water bottle into the water and filled it up enough so if he needed it he could have plenty to spare.

When he stood up he relaxed knowing he was almost finished, on his way back he heard a whimpering sound in the distance. He thought he was imagining it but there it was again and, on instinct only, He whipped out the Keyblade and made his way toward the sound tip-toeing his way behind tree after tree under and over bushes until he eventually reached a clearing and saw a white furry mound in the centre.

He looked around looking for the source but his next step snapped a twig and the fur mound suddenly moved and ears poked up and a white feline face of a wolf growled menacingly at him. He saw its hind leg was caught in a bear trap and he instantly felt sorry for the poor soul and made slight defensive gestures as he etched his way toward the animal. The Wolf got up showing the size of its which was like Jacob off of twilight in wolf-form (obviously) and Roxas saw the full extent of the damage, From the Sherlock Holmes DVD's they've watched in class he took in all extraneous and intraneous detail there was, the wolf had been trying to get out and cut several long gashes down its leg. Blood trailed down the animal's body and became a slight puddle on the floor.

Roxas took another step to the wolf and tried calming down the animal by saying stuff like "easy Boy" or "I'm not going to hurt you" And every step closer he saw something different in the animals physique; too big ears for a male too long tail and too much feminicity in the wolf then it suddenly dawned on him that it wasn't male at all so, with embarrassment in his voice he said "I'm not going to hurt you. Just stay still"

With the growling now right into his ear-hole He went to work using the hilt of his handle he prised the Bear trap from its leg and Roxas bound her cut with his trusty handkerchief. But as soon as he let go, the She-wolf leapt out of the way far from Roxas as he disposed of the bear trap so it wouldn't harm any other creature even as much as he hated, and equally scared of, the animals he felt sorry for all that fell in the Humans inhumane traps.

The She-wolf then looked at Roxas with eyes neither of hate nor respect or both he didn't know how Wolves physiology and psychology worked so he just looked at the wolf and said "your welcome just don't get into trouble again okay?" and at that last word the She-Wolf bolted into the darkness. It's fur glittering in the moonlight, a soft white colour glimmering off her beautiful fur coat. As he headed home to finish the bet and get his reward.


	2. the full moon awakens the heart

Authors Note- There is a girl in this that I have used to replace Namine in the main storyline (I mean Kingdom Hearts 358/2 days) and she IS MY PROPERTY! Ask first.

Chapter 2- The Full moon awakens the heart

Roxas arrived back to find his friends lounging about eating sea-salt ice cream on the bell tower. It still reminded him of the organization days with Xion and Axel. The thought of Xion still lingered in his head after Areill used the thoughts in hers and mine head to reawaken his brother which was fun but sad as Xion turned into ice (har har Jedward ice ice baby) and Riku was kind enough to bring her back. With his unknown powers.

But it still touched Him how Xion died for Roxas and Sora but seeing her sitting on the ledge where she always sits sends butterflies all over him. She still wore the long black lab coat style jacket that she always wears but now she is real which felt different in a good way. As soon as he saw the silhouette of the girl he claimed as his best friend, he bolted for the door to tell her all of what had happened. It was still night so he used his Keyblade to unlock the door _Thank the lord for resizable huge Keyblades that fit into anything _He thought to himself before he stumbled onto the balcony Xion turned to see Roxas sprawled all over the floor.

She giggled as she heard a groan come from the heap on the floor "you are such a clutz when you get here, what, that is 13 days in a row now you've done that?" "It's not funny…" he groaned as he picked himself up and landed on the ledge as Xion handed him some Ice cream. They nibbled away at their ice cream sharing stories of old and new but Roxas was saving the best for last.

"urm… Xion I have something to tell you" he said about to reveal something that everyone would consider as stupidity and suicidal. "shoot" she said listening intently. But the moment was ruined when Axel walked in on the scene saying "how you guy's been doing?" we replied in a singsong manner "same old, same old how about you?" he approached us and sat down in his seat. Good thing the Kingdom Hearts was complete enough to give all of the Organization their hearts before he set it free.

"I'm fine" He replied in that normal young-adult voice he had. "soooo… what were you about to say Roxas?" interrupted Xion. It didn't matter if Axel was here or not, they were his best friends and he could share all that he wanted. He recreated the scene he experienced and by the end of it… well… around the part when he said the white wolf with Sapphire blue eyes like mine Xion turned her head and hid it in her ice cream. She was hiding something.

What was it? No one knew so he carried on and at the end of it he heard Xion say something like "anime" or "animation" something like that.

When Roxas finished his ice cream he left to get home before his parents wake up to find him gone and they'll have a flipping fit calling everyone they knew to find him. He left Axel talking to Xion and said "I gotta go it's almost dawn." And at that he headed home to catch some shuteye before dawn.

But he didn't see the figure of a woman above his window looking down saying "Roxas…"

X-Midday-X

Roxas woke up to knocking on his door He groaned and looked in the mirror, he was fine, just about presentable so he travelled downstairs as he forgotten to undress last night after he was too tired to. He opened the door to Hayner, Olette, Pence, Sora, Kairi, Xion and Axel .They all dragged him out as soon as the door opened and brought him to their favourite spot, under the Tracks. They pushed him down on the sofa bombarding him with questions. When he was out of his daze and he knew where he was he was ready to answer the questions but he only answered a few seeing as to hide his idiocy with the wolf, Xion and Axel also knew what the consequences were.

He told them part of the story but avoiding the encounter with the wolf. After their little session of bombardment and retaliation they let him go feeling that they got all they can and more from Roxas But he was hiding something that if was discovered by the wrong people could destroy him.

He travelled home looking around when he went past the sandlot he saw a figure of a wolf on one of the ceilings when he glanced up there again there was nothing there than he said to himself "I'm jumping at shadows… again... those pesky Heartless" When he got home he saw a note on his bed. It read;

_Dear Roxas,_

_Since you are fine and nothing will happen any time soon we are taking an extended leave for a couple of days on business you know there is some pot noodle in the fridge and microwavable chicken if you get hungry._

_Love Mum and Dad_

Roxas just crumpled up the note and danced for joy that his parents were letting him stay on his own. "YES! OOOHHHHH YES!" he screeched to the ceiling forgetting he was still within 4 walls. He didn't know what to do in that time but his thoughts then wondered to the wolf in the forest. He though _it wouldn't kill me to see if she's okay_ He gathered his Keyblade parts and his 'contraband' and replica of his brother's Zero Gear. On his way to the door he slid the Keyblade in through Sora's door and head out taking a couple of potions and spells to keep wild Heartless at bay

When he arrived at the edge of the woods he took out the hot microwavable chicken that he prepared earlier and headed to the clearing and placed it right in the dead centre and waited there for hours until the night crept across the serene scene of beautiful colours and lights of floating glow worms and fireflies cascading light off of nearby trees.

He was close to nocking himself out of tiredness when he heard rustling on the far side of the clearing and out popped the White Wolf and its white coloured fur. Rustled in the night breeze as the moon crept form its hiding place above the clouds. As she etched closer to the plate of chicken she halted in her tracks and looked in Roxas' direction and growled at him. He didn't know if in anger or frustration or pure self-defence but he didn't know how easy it was for a she-wolf to detect presences quickly But he saw she wasn't looking at him but above so he turned around slowly to see a dark follower looking down at him. The pureblood heartless roared and 2 other Darksides appeared making a triangle around the clearing Roxas was smacked around the face by the Dark follower and sent sprawling on the ground next to the white wolf as he picked himself up summoning his Keyblade he looked solemnly at the wolf and said "sorry I did this but I'll leave you alone when we get outta this mess alive, and in one peace with our heads still on our torso" the White wolf Just growled and scowled at him for a couple of seconds then 6 other wolves appeared out of dark corridors. Strange… wolfs using dark corridors? Never in the world have things like that ever occurred in human history. Who were these wolves?

At least they weren't alone as one raven haired wolf looked back at us and howled into the sky as everyone charged at the 3 purebloods.


	3. A weird revelation dawns

A weird revelation dawns

Roxas reached down ready to cut the nearest pureblood heartless he saw. But with 2 huge and 1 mega powerful shadow versions? Wasn't very easy. He looked at the carnage before him and saw 7 wolves all with their unique fur colour: 1 with auburn coloured hair, 1 raven-black, another with clear crystal white and several other colours. He noticed the white She-wolf ahead of him clawing and biting the huge Darkside which had it in its grasp Roxas knew it would chew her to pieces once it got in range of the mouth. So Roxas raised his Keyblade and steeled himself for the impossible that took him several days to overcome, defeating a Darkside, but circumstances were different, they were more powerful than them and him, even if they were together, their powers were multiplied tenfold so the chances were against him.

He charged at the Darkside gripping the White She-wolf and stabbed it clean in the thigh ripping off a layer of black skin revealing nothing but pouring darkness. He then headed toward the other side and repeated what he did to the other, now the Darkside was pissed. He obviously felt the pain and looked down at Roxas He screeched a terrible bone-rattling cry as he launched the she-wolf in the air and kicked Roxas square in the chest sending him flying into a tree. The Darkside pointed its Black Cloth-covered face upwards and opened its mouth ready for the swallow.

Roxas seeing the immediate danger that something he saved was about to be lost, he got up and said in a voice that was definitely like a thousand solemn voices "You will not take her. You will not live to see the flash of my blade!" he launched forward unleashing a hellish amount of blows to the pureblood's chest ripping massive chunks out revealing dark shadow-ish darkness underneath and kept up his fury of a thousand blades which he called Limit Shattering, the most greatest version of the Limit Break as he extended his reach making another Keyblade out of fire in his left hand and doubled his efforts.

Roxas left out a massive cry when the Darkside turned to see the young boy rising up to his head, his eyes the colour of gold, formerly sapphire blue, and it shrieked in surprise at the sheer radiation of power coming from the individual.

The next thing the Darkside saw was both blades crossing across his head making a gold X on his forehead. Roxas was first to hear the banshee-style shout of the pureblood as it melted into nothing.

He looked up at the sky to see a small white figure still falling. Fatigue starting to take over he ran full pelt toward the location of where it would land he noticed the other Darkside was approaching him but he couldn't stop to attack it or risk killing the air-tossed wolf He saw a flurry of fur and the dark side stopped dead in its tracks. Then, without even a word, it fell apart and became like the other pureblood.

Nothing.

He saw the Dark follower still occupied by 5 wolves now joined by the 6th that defeated the other Darkside. He focused all his might on the small figure falling ready to catch it in time. After a couple of painstakingly long seconds he cupped the she-wolf inwards and gave way to cushion her from her fall hoping she wouldn't be hurt. Luckily, She wasn't and barely a scratch to her physique. He let her down so he could look back at the fight behind him; The Last Pureblood was fleeing and the battle. They had won. he looked for the wolves as they gathered behind him around their fallen comrade and they all howled into the night sky and disappeared in a flurry of darkness and leaves from the surrounding trees.

Fatigue taking over his whole body Roxas let go of the fire-style-like-Keyblade and let it disappear in a soft glow of red light. Doing the same with his Original Keyblade. Roxas felt shattered after the uber-Limit Break and, so the name suggests, leaves the user completely shattered

Roxas headed in the direction of home knowing that he should keep his promise he made with the She-wolf, _never to come looking for her and never to bother her ever again_, He came out of the hole and saw Xion leaning right next to the gaping crack. "I saw what happened" She said quitting the small talk. Roxas whirled around in shock not ever once did that happen and not once did he expect it to. He looked at Xion in bewilderment "How'd you….Where were … why...?"

He stuttered still weak from his power he used Xion noticed the trail of blood coming from his forehead from when he hit the tree "you know… a she-wolf like that can be very dangerous as they never really take a liking to humans but what you did before this circumstance did help ease the urge to kill you…" Her voice trailed off. She looked in the direction of the hole as Roxas lay flat on the floor inhaling deeply and gasping for more.

"It's not some sort of thing you would let go. Once you see a …wolf you don't normally forget it the next day… you should…some…..come on…..take…home" After halfway through that sentence, Roxas' vision started blurring and he started seeing stars and eventually blacked out.

The last thing he saw was a figure of a wolf on the top of the wall sitting there looking down at him.

X-Far off in the woods, just beyond the pond-X

A dark ominous portal opened in a small outcrop filled with campfires and huts several people around said campfires looked up to see 6 wolves appear out with a white one barely standing people just stared as they carried the poor wolf into a large house in the centre of the crop. They went behind a curtain and the rest of the men and women's voices died down to listen to the conversation that was being held. "You can't be serious!" said a young calm yet forceful voice that was heard. "Yes I am he was the same one who helped me earlier when I was stuck in that Lycan killer trap I could smell him from a mile away I just didn't know he was baiting me into a trap" replied another childish voice

"I don't believe it was a trap" another voice far deeper and more intellectual scoffed." just look at how he baited you… I mean, Chicken, Really? And how did you find him hmm? He was … by your view… thrown out by that Dark Follower" "yes but why would he do that if it wasn't to get at me?" replied the young voice "that was precisely what he wanted, to see you again just to see if you were alright and if things changed he might have gone home happy but he also became the prey since Dark followers and their cousins Darksides like eating meat, especially chicken. He didn't know that I presume and I think he meant to only feed you to have a look at that bandage on your foot."

The conversation went on for a good half-hour about if he was hostile, friendly or neutral until finally they came to a compromise "Namine you should go and watch him. His actions shall depict if he is friend… Or Foe if he is friend you can confront him with what you really are and you can go see him if you like him that much… But if he is Foe we shall reach a verdict and if he is too dangerous we shall eliminate him along with his powers you discovered from your…. Report which is so rare only once had this ability been seen before… he doesn't know what power he holds but it could help us in this war with the….." A twig snapped outside as a young boy not younger than 10 was looking through a hole in the twig structure and in seconds a woman about average height and Sora's height came barging out and started screaming about how he should be doing his pack duties until he ran off crying she re-entered the hut and said "we have a little problem now… he's….. Operative…..number XIII…enemy…guarding…..she's to be…. Dismissed" The voice said making sure that the conversation could only be barely legible at parts.


	4. The Lycans

Authors not: I do own This but nothing else except Areill and a man coming into this chapter R&R peoples ;P

The Lycans

Roxas came to in his room, like any Sunday morning, but he had no recollection of what happened after Xion saw him. Did he black out? He didn't know but he did remember seeing another wolf, big and rippled from the shadow it cast from the moon. He got up; found he was still in his usual attire. So he opened his wardrobe and pulled out an exact replica of the ones he wore now.

He came down the stairs to see Xion making breakfast which was unusual for she never came in the house unless for Tuesday night Disney sing it festivals she was cooking scrambled egg with chopped tomatoes, toast soldiers and sausages, the kind that would normally be classed as an English breakfast. Though he had never seen Britain, he has only heard rumours that it is the most naval powered region that it conquered 30% of their world.

But that was something to look forward to on his travels as his thoughts went back to the plate of food as Xion placed the sausages expertly on the plate. "I thought I would just see if you were alright" She said giving a sigh of relief "You gave me quite a scare last night. You fainted right there and then." Roxas started to get worried as to if she saw the figure or if it were a figment of his imagination. He looked at Xion and said "Do the others know?"

"Naturally, But your secret of the clearing's….happenings… are safe with me," She replied tapping the side of her nose "besides, taking on 2 Darksides and a Dark Follower has never been heard of especially on your own…" With a hint of sarcasm. "You killed one and ripped the other to shreds and the other just bolted for it" Roxas just sighed as he sat down munching on his new savoury dish.

Xion gazed at him in wonder and secrecy as he slowly ate his breakfast. Roxas thought this strange as she never did before unless… "Have you somefffing to shhhay Xion?" He wondered with a mouthful of scrambled egg. "As a matter of fact, yes, I do" Roxas swallowed and wiped his mouth and said "shoot". Xion went on about an old man who used to say stories about evil, good and mythical creatures around little kids to scare and amaze them. Obviously Roxas would know of this man. His name was DiZ. The town storyteller and most athletic person in the world.

It seemed sense that Xion would bring his name up as he once spoke of a pack of wolves much like the ones he encountered. _What was it he called them? Lycans? Or werewolves? Something to do with shape shifting creatures_ He thought to himself reciting the stories of the old man. But it wouldn't make sense that DiZ would know about any of this, He seemed to know everything there was about the universe. He finally came to a decision that Xion probably wanted to hear "let's go see him" Xion saw this coming and immediately made a Dark Corridor that lead to no other place than the Old Mansion where DiZ lived.

Roxas exited the Dark Corridor into the serene view of the Old Mansion with its marble ornate carvings of birds and other mythical creatures. Xion walked on forward ahead of Roxas as he took in the view he thought he never see again. Xion arrived at the patio and knocked on the door as Roxas came up next to her awaiting the red clad man. Seconds passed until the door opened a crack being stopped by one of those chain locks. Xion's face lit up as if she was never going to see it again, "how is it?" A deep voice asked. "It's me and Roxas Sir, please let us in?" replied Xion in a sweet child-like voice. "Humph… okay but I haven't forgotten the prank you pulled on me Roxas. If even one single mistake you're out."

"We just wanted to hear some of those stories you used to tell us" Roxas asked knowing the question would have to be a very steep and hard to answer if they were to get in but luckily the old man taunted "I want an apology. Not just some crummy little 'I'm sorry' a fully blow one okay?" Roxas never expected that, but he chuckled at the mere thought of the prank _a simple sorry would suffice_. "I'm sorry for chucking pies at your window and making marks on your ornamental carvings and covering your house in toilet paper and putting a party popper on your door so when you next opened it, it would go BANG! Though that wasn't me it was a good touch don't you think?" Confessing all that had been his responsibility outwards. Xion just had a surprised expression and DiZ replied "Fair enough, it's an apology none the less".

He closed the door as Roxas heard chains clinking as if to say_ HELLO WE ARE OPENING THE DOOR PLEASE DON'T BE ALARMED!_ DiZ opened the door again to let them in. It was I cool sight. A bit on the posh side yet very clear, ornate phoenixes on the staircase banister white walls with black and white checkered floor like a massive human chess game (which it was) and banners with a white pigeon on it surrounded by a red border. It was a pleasing sight, enough to make a grown man stare at it for hours on end. Roxas twirled round to ask DiZ his questions. "Who are the Lycans? What are they? And most importantly WHERE are they?" DiZ didn't seem fazed by the random onslaught bombarded at him, he seemed like he was expecting those exact words at that exact time.

"It's best that you sit" Roxas took the F5 on the human chess board grid as Xion took F7 and DiZ took the space a couple of blocks in front. We all sat cross legged as DiZ recited his story…

_There were once a proud people, majestic, brave and powerful. They were shape shifters, known as the Lycans. They ruled for several thousand s of years until man dawned upon the. Man slaughtered and pillaged at will. Taking everything and slaughtering Countless hundreds of Lycans, both male females and cubs' altogether until there were a handful of fighters, all strong-willed, they could start a war with one man at the heart of their clan. He was called Tennirus, I stout brave, powerful, and most destructive of them all. He could fell mighty armies in seconds and more in the space of a minute. He shielded one clan from the humans using the powers of the Shadowrunner. An epic beast of mass destruction said to control shadows themselves, but before the Lycans were around, an almighty battle took place between light and dark said to rage on to this very day. Light won, but only just, they encaged The Shadowrunner in a man's body. Over time this man had the power to control shadows and take shape into the form of a wolf. The man's name was Tennirus. The first Lycan. And through generations the Lycans grew and became the ones to rule over the world, and when they got bored they invented a way of travel, this was used every day by travellers. It was called the Dark Corridor. An ancient form of travel between realities forward and back from world to world. But after Man's great victory Tennirus was so mad at the Humans that all those who were taken would be converted or worse, become a slave. After hearing this, the leader of the brutal Men led a search party to kill the last clan of Lycans. But no matter how hard he looked or how hard he tried, He could not find the last Clan. He gave his life trying to find it, but to no avail. Ever since, there have been reports of children missing, men found missing flesh and gash marks in their bones. For centuries the Lycans have evaded sight and capture, It is said that Tennirus lives to this very day. The Shadowrunner still inside him, protecting his home from the hell spawns he called Man. He also goes by another name… The Cripple Who Is Whole._

After the Speech was given he looked down at the floor, a tear streaming down his cheek. "Well…" Said Roxas. Xion gave him a look of anger as if to say "shut up" and it worked. He instantly clasped his hand around his mouth to stop him saying more. "I think it's time for you to go…" said DiZ, at that Xion and Roxas picked themselves up and stumbled to the door saying their goodbyes and compliments to the old man. Xion made a Dark corridor and Roxas couldn't help but stare at it in wonder. _The Lycans made this?_ He didn't know what to say as they travelled back home. They went their separate ways right then, both left with more questions than answers.

Author: Hope you liked it R&R please?


	5. Back to routine or is it?

Back to routine… or is it?

Roxas left his house several minutes later after arriving from The Talk with DiZ. Roxas went to the local food store for some food to have for dinner. He was halfway down his street when he felt a disturbing presence nearby; He turned to find nothing out of the ordinary, and continued on his way to the shops. He constantly looked back just in case anyone was actually following him. Roxas felt relieved when he entered the 24-hr shop called 'Brandy's 24-7 mart' the young naturally spikey haired boy went about buying the necessary ingredients to make spaghetti bolognaise. After paying for the food, he ran back home, still feeling that odd presence around him.

As soon as he entered the living room, He rapidly shut the door with a loud bang. And closed the blinds looking outside to make sure no-one was peeping through like a paedophile or a stalker. He exhaled a calm breath as he brushed himself off and lay back on his sofa and listened to Family Guy.

X- Forest somewhere-X

"*cough cough* are you sure you think it was him?" said a solemn old voice from within the centre hut. "Positive, the young boy could actually be the one we have been looking for, But Lord?" A small but strong voice replied. "Shouldn't you be resting? You still have your injuries from the Old Days," it continued "*Wheeze* I know not what your concern is, but you are assured that I still have my reflexes and stealth even if they call me the…" The other more adult voice said, cutting off as a young man, about 16, jumped in speaking rapidly, "I don't have a visual now, he's locked in his house, and he's closed the blinds and also locked the door. We won't be able to contact him now even with the other one watching him. He's too smart for that" The other boy confessed. The bigger voice just chuckled, "it seems that he has noticed your presence, O, fellow brother you have a lot to learn and a lot to live for" The other boy, with mystery in his voice replied, "Why? Have I done something wrong?" The young voice answered, "No, oh no, you are dealing with someone who has seen our kind, and he can now detect us easier. He can feel our dark, yet light, presence" "That's why I shall confront him tonight. He knows of my daughter, He knows we aren't wolves but I think he can deduce that the old stories shall prove of use to him now."

With that, a huge dark car-sized wolf came stepping out from behind the cloak. He gazed its pitch black eyes towards the nearest campfire and everything around it seemed to writhe, as if the darkness was gathering a heart of its own until a Dark Corridor appeared in front of the Fire and the wolf disappeared through it.

X-Back at Roxas' House-X

"I'm getting Paranoid…" squeaked Roxas from beside the sofa "I feel as if someone is following me" Roxas knew he had other things to do today, including going into the woods for the fire in his room. He jumped into the air as the bell from the front door rang. He got up and unlocked the door, opening it up to see an unfamiliar face, yet somewhat familiar at the same time. A young Blonde-haired girl with a plain white dress and sandals popped into view. Naturally, Roxas Jumped (again) gathering himself before the beautiful girl would notice. "Hi," started the mysterious new-girl. "h-hi…" replied Roxas in a slight timid tone. He had never seen something quite so beautiful since… well… never really; He had never confronted a girl like this before. "h-have i… seen you before…somewhere?"

The Blonde girls just looked at him quizzically and said, "Likewise, are you sure?" Roxas nearly melted there and then into a puddle of Roxas flavoured jelly. The girl seemed to take a liking to him, as if they had looked into each other's eyes before. "So, I was told by Xion-I believe she is your friend?" Roxas just nodded unable to make speech form. "Good, she asked me to accompany you through the forest for the kindling and wood for your fire." Roxas almost burned to cinders because no girl has ever accompanied him anywhere. "s-sure" Roxas replied. Roxas picked his gloves up and his satchel for wood. "good…" the kind, gentle and very, very, very gorgeous girl said dreamily _Is this a dream? Or am I falling in love for the first time?_ Roxas didn't know the answer to that because he never felt anything like this.

After what seemed like ages, Roxas eventually got out of the door, locking it behind him. They both wandered down the street for several minutes until they reached the whole in the wall. Every time he looked at it, it reminded him of the day of so called 'Test of Courage' or 'dare' in the modern tongue. The mystery girl in white seemed like she phased out for a second until she regained movement. Roxas finally started picking up sticks and pieces of bark from trees making very bad small talk until he asked her her name "oh… my name… my name is Namine" _Namine… why does that name ring a bell?_ For Roxas he couldn't get that name out of his head _Namine…Namine…Namine…Namine._ it was like a voice recorder on replay _Why was it so familiar?_ The problem was that it wasn't his voice saying it in his head. An ominous voice felt like it constantly said the word in his head. He didn't know that the time flew by as he tried to find the source of the sound. Until it was too late. The sun had gone down and the moon was nearly fully out from behind the trees. _What the…?_ Roxas only noticed the time now as it was almost 11:00 pm. He instantly became alert as Namine came right next to him saying "I have enough Kindling for you tonight, I hope we get to see each other again…" Hearing the reality from the voice he instantly felt a 3rd presence… no wait 4th… no 5th… 10th? What's going on? He instantly turned around to see a massive (Jacob off of twilight but double the size) wolf approaching him from behind. He whirled around to run toward the hole. But was blocked off by 2 wolves equally as ferocious but half the size as the other gargantuan. He looked for Namine but couldn't see her anywhere, _Hope she got out in time_. Roxas instantly brought out his Keyblade ready to defend himself from any attack. But none came. The massive wolf took the first step toward the young boy. Roxas took a step back keeping equal distance between him and the biggest wolf he'd ever seen, and most likely last one to see, in front of him in line of sight.

Roxas looked around for an opening frantically glancing side to side at the other wolves to make sure they weren't going to take him down from behind. The massive wolf stood there as if awaiting the first move. the determination in both faces were beyond any ever recorded in history. Each never wavering, never moving, until the other would make the first attack. What struck Roxas as odd was the way the wolf seemed to move. Taking all the time in the world as if it were a leisurely stroll in the park. It felt like a game, Analyse, Plot, Wait, and Strike. So far it looked like the Plot part. You have to outwit your opponent otherwise succumb to his wishes. But Roxas wasn't planning on doing that, He concentrated on the sky and before he knew it he was floating. _Thank god for Tinkerbelle and her magic pixie dust._ He waved goodbye to the seemingly uninterested wolves. He launched himself into the sky until he hit a brick wall, well what felt like a brick wall anyways, head first and came crashing down to the ground. Dazed and confused. He picked himself up and onto his head feeling a massive migraine coming along. This seemed the right opportunity for the wolf to strike. And in one hellish blow, the world went white. Roxas next felt like falling until he heard a voice. A voice familiar.

Namine

She was saying something. Something he couldn't make out but it was clear she was saying "Stop this madness! You don't have to hurt him! You know what will happen to us if you do! Quell the inner spirit Tennirus! Succumb to your real mind!" He never knew a new-girl would stick up for him. He next heard another 2 or more sentences from either character "You defend him? He's but a weak, spineless coward who kills and maims for use of other things. He should deserve to die."

Namine's voice popped into his head… Wait… in his head? "You know what it is that is making you do this. Father. Please don't kill him… I… I own him that much…" The clear serene voice filled with sadness bounced around in his head. Until he felt a wave of pain and yelps from a wolf come from somewhere in front of him, the outcome was a figure landing on him pushing him down. Knocking him out cold.


	6. The truth

The Truth

"Urrgh…my-my head…" groaned Roxas as he drifted back into consciousness. As his vision cleared, he was in a white room with a blood pulse monitor on the bedside stall and a white sheet covering him. Judging by how his clothes looked, He'd been here not that long and the damage from the attack from the wolf, _what did Namine call him again? Tennirus? Father? _It hurt him to think for now so he focused on his surroundings.

He noticed a chair next to him, but to his luck, it was empty. He looked around for any indication where he was until he saw an indentation etched into the bottom of his bed 'St. twilight' It made him chuckle, the memories of coming back here for an operation caused by a blood clot in his lower leg. Luckily they were able to remove it all with no problem but it left Roxas with a massive scar.

"Owww…" He protested, the pain from the landing coming back in pain waves. He waited a couple of seconds for his migraine to calm down, Feeling the sense of relief and able to free-think again, His mind wavered to the figure that fell on him that night. It was large and furry but the voice he heard was Namine. _Namine…_ The recurring voice in his head still there. Endlessly repeating _Namine…Namine…Namine…Namine_. He eventually became sick of staring at blank was for hours so he pulled himself upright, threw back the sheet and shuffled his way out of the bed.

He almost fell over as he stood upright, feeling that never-ending feel of weightlessness between him and the floor. He rocked sideways a couple of times and headed towards the door. Taking heavy steps as he regained his balance. He rapidly opened the door to the hospital corridor, looking around for nurses or doctors. For some reason, there weren't any around. He walked down the corridor looking around, constantly looking back for others. He reached the elevator and pressed the button for 'Down' He waited a couple of excruciating minutes until the elevator opened with a 'Ding!'

Roxas stepped inside feeling the unease seize him yet again as he pushed the 'G' button for 'Ground'. The doors hissed shut as the weightlessness took him for a second time. The elevator started t's descent to the ground floor. When the doors opened he saw only the lobby, No one Nothing not even a fly. He saw the exit a couple of steps away steeling himself as he took more painful steps toward the door.

Once he tasted freedom, he felt an odd presence surround him. His thoughts returned once again to that beautiful young girl who helped him. But what didn't explain was the huge body on him. It felt like a wolf yet still oddly familiar… _I-I owe him that much…_ flashes of hazy images raced through his mind. _You defend him? He's but a weak, spineless coward who kills and maims for use of other things. He should deserve to die!_ A white girl in-between him and the gigantic black wolf. He screamed upwards to the bright light above him. The time was about midday, He felt like exploding. He suddenly broke off his screams for air as his eyes, once again fixed on the surroundings. Normal Twilight town, Normal Street, little kids running down the street with their parents trailing behind. He looked back at the hospital wondering where the people went. What he saw was absolutely insane. "What the…?" The people were back.

He stepped back inside looking at everyone's faces as the receptionist asked him "can I help you sir?" Roxas just stared at her in disbelief, as if someone just hit him with a bottle. She repeated the question again. Roxas just stared, and then he twirled around on one foot and bolted for the door running in the opposite direction to his house. Instead he entered the forest looking around for where he last remembered being. He found the clearing easily but the ground was nothing of what he expected. He looked closely at the ground, looking for signs of his premature landing and the massive mark in the tree. He saw only faint marks. _What manner of magic is this?_ He then looked at the area where the black wolf appeared when a sudden feeling of him being watched filled the air. He whirled around and shouted with no shyness or curiosity, but anger and determination. "Who's there? Show yourself!" he shouted to the emptiness before him. He looked at the edges of the clearing for anything abnormal. When he saw the rustle of the bushes he instinctively brought out his Keyblade as the white wolf tumbled out. 3 massive claw marks down its side pouring with blood as it dripped along the floor.

The wolf whimpered as it collapsed in the centre of the ring. Roxas kept his Keyblade in hand as he approached the dying wolf. The wolf's breathing was laboured. It was actually getting slower by the minute. He felt a wave of pain enter him… wait what? How can he feel pain? _I'm not injured in any way_. Until he noticed he wasn't the one in pain, she was, He wondered how this could be possible_ telepathy? Psychic link?_ He didn't have time as he felt the wave of pain disappear replaced with nothing. He then felt his heart go lead and his whole body sink. He rushed to the dying creature and placed his hand on her forehead. It was getting cold… "no… no… Don't die now, you have to wake up, please wake up!" He screeched at the top of his voice. His voice breaking slightly as he continued the sentence. Roxas looked at his hand and lightly pressed it against the 3 gashes across the chest; He felt the flesh and blood lightly touch him as he used a healing spell "_curaga!_" He shouted, seeing a faint line appear around me as it gathered into a yellowish looking ring around them both. He instantly felt more alive as the healing circle filled him with energy. He felt the wolf become more alive as the flesh and blood started to meld around his finger with a squelching noise it started to reseal itself. The gashes becoming feint and becoming nothing. He let the healing circle do its job as he relaxed in the slow waves of freshness coursing through his body.

As the circle started to dissipate, He looked down at the furry mound at his knees as he saw the figure move and a solemn voice in his head lightly said "_Thank…you…Roxas" _This time he knew where this voice was coming from and who it was. He knew now that what was at his knees was the girl he met yesterday._ Namine…_. He lightly moved his hands underneath the creature as he picked it up bridal style. He turned on one foot and headed back toward the hole carrying a white wolf inside town. The conscious from Namine started to waver as it drifted into the black unconsciousness he was in only a couple of minutes ago.

He reached his house slow yet purposeful as he unlocked the door and entered his living room. He lightly placed the wolf down on the couch and sat opposite it with one of the dining chairs in the next room. He watched Namine for a good lot of hours until he drifted off. Only to be awakened by a knocking at the door. He hurriedly ran to the door to stop anyone from getting in. He looked through the peeping hole to see Xion. He opened the door just slightly enough so he could see her but she couldn't see Namine. "Hi," Roxas started. "hello" replied Xion. "where were you today? We waited for you at the tower as to confront you on your weird behaviour. Are you sure you're alright?"

Roxas just nodded and faked a real yawn which was hard as he was truly tiered himself. He looked at Xion and said "I don't feel all that well… I think I'll might just lay in bed for the rest of today and tomorrow just to get rid of this God damn fatigue from the fight" Xion looked relieved and sighed as he said that. She bade him goodbye and left as quickly as she appeared. Roxas returned to his seat next to the unconscious wolf, admiring the scene before him as if it were a million pound lotto rollover win. He slowly felt his eyelids become heavy as he drifted into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
